Other Story
by user31
Summary: Sasuke dengan lollipop tomat miliknya dan Naruto dengan seragam bartender yang namap imut dan aroma anggur yang memabukkan bertemu di sebuah klub/ Hidup naruto kurang dari 4 bulan!/ Fem Naruto terbelah menjadi dua!/ sasuke memutuskan pertunangannya dengan naruto dan Naruto yang mendapati kamar beserta sasuke dengan pisau dan seorang bayi penuh darah! SASUNARU! WAJIB DI BACA!
**Bartender Boy and Lollipop Man!**

Naruto bartender bermuka babyface berumur 25 tahun. Penampilan fisik nggk jauh dengan ff yang lain tetep berambut pirang bermata biru dan berkulit tan dan yang pasti bikin ngeces! Bekerja sebagai bartender professional di kafe milik Yahiko teman berandalnya dulu saat di High school. Memiliki banyak penggemar terutama lelaki tanggung umur dan para lelaki dewasa, bahkan seorang om - om selalu menanti shift kerjanya hanya untuk sekedar mendapatkan pelayanan special dari Naruto.

Sasuke seorang anak ingusan yang baru saja melaksanakan ujian kelulusan yang kini tengah mencari kesenangan. Penampilan fiksik sama dah sama naruto nggk jauh dari ff yang lain,masih berambut raven, bermuka datar, tinggi dan berkulit putih. Di sini bedanya sasuke suka ngemut permen lollipop di sini. Itu cirri khasnya.

Suatu sore dengan Lollipop rasa tomat kesukaannya berada dalam kulumannya, sasuke yang tengah berjalan santai menghentikan langkahnya pada sebuah klub bernuansa dewasa. Dengan wajahbelagunya iya segerakan menjejakkan kaki jenjangnya menuju pintu klub. Dengan referensi dari beberapa temannya yang sudah mengunjungi klub ini yang mengatakan bahwa ada sosok rupawan yang akan melelehkan hati siapapun oraang yang melihatnya, sasuke dengan rasa penasarannya mulai berjalan meuju counter minuman keras yang berhadapan langsung dengan pintu masuk.

Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya pada satu satunya tempat yang tersisa dari duabelas kursi yang berjajar di depan meja counter. Setelah menyamankan cara duduknya sasuke menjelajahkan matanya, melihat dari penuhnya tempat duduk yang ada ia semakin penasaran dengan wujud si sosok rupawan itu.

" Maaf terlambat, hari ini jalanan sedikit macet ttebayou!" sebuah suara yang berasal dari hadapnnya membuatnya menoleh seketika.

Seorang Naruto, pemuda pirang dengan blue diamond sebagai manic matanya memberikan sebuah senyuman mempesona.

' Seorang bocah?' batin sasuke meremehkan tapi tentu saja ia tak menampik bahwa pemuda di hadapannya merupakan sosok memukau yang baru pertama kali ini ia temui.

" Hei kau, apa pantas seorang anak sekolahan sepertimu bekerja di sebuah bar seperti ini?" Tanya Sasuke pada Naruto.

" Sumimasen, ano, kau berbicara denganku tuan?" Tanya Naruto kebingungan. Membuat para pemuja Naruto menengokkan kepalanya serentak menatap Sasuke terheran dan tersinggung.

" NANI?"

 **"** **What Happen To My Family?"**

Naruto difonis mengidap kanker perut, dan di perkirakan aan meninggal dalam waktu kurang dari empat bulan. Seorang single parent yang hidup dengan seorang putra dan sepasang putri kembar tanpa suami. Ia memberanikan dirinya menuju rumah dari tiga orang anaknya.

Entah waktu yang mengizinkan atau hanya sebuah kebetulah. Malam hari ketika keempatnya berkumpul untuk makan malan si kembar menanyakan keberadaan ayah mereka. Membuat menma menatap kedua adik kesayangannya dengan sungguh tidak menyukian topic pembicaraaan yang di anggat oleh kedua adiknya.

Sebelum sempat menma meninggalkan ruang makan kecil itu, naruto sudah lebih dahulu mencekal tangannya. Dengan andangan teduhnya, tatapan Naruto mengisyaratkan padanya untuk mengerti. Dan dengan wajah di tekuknya menma mendudukkan dirinya untuk mendengar ucapn sang ibu.

" Baiklah, Minggu depan kita akan bertemu dengan ayah kalian!" jawab Naruto dengan senyuman cerahnya. Membuat Menma membelalakkan matanya lebar.

" Kaa-san Janji?" Tanya duo kembar antusias. Bahkan Naruko yang biasanya bermuka datar tampak bersinar.

" Hai, Kaa-san janji." Lagi Naruto menjaawabnya dengan senyuman.

" Tidak bisa, Kaa-san!" Jerit menma pada ibunya.

" Kali ini turutilah mau kaa-san menma." Jawab naruto sebelum menma sempat melanjutkan perkataannya. Menma menatap ibunya lama dan dalam, melihat dengan jelas ada luka yang mencoba sang ibu sembunyikan, Menma mengalah.

" Baiklah!" kata menma menyerah.

" Yeay!" girang si kembar.

Dan di sinilah mereka sekarang, di depan gedung megah milik Uchiha untuk menemui si pemilik. Dengan dalih ingin mempertemukan dua anak kembarknya dengan ayah mereka. Tapi sebenarnya bukan itu tujuan naruto sesungguhnya. Ini hanya awal dari rencananya.

Ya hanya sebuah awal dari sebuah drama.

 **Girlfriends?**

 **(FEMNARU)**

BRUK!

" Kenapa jurus ini sulit sekali tteba!" Gadis berambut pirang dengan jumper orange dan hotpant hitam diatas lutut tengah mendudukkan diriknya kesal dengan keringat bercucuran.

GLEK GLEK GLEK

" Ah segar ttebayou!" seru gadis itu setelah meneguk beberapa tegukan air yang ia jadikan bekal.

" Naru-chan!" teriakan dari kejauhan mengalihkn atensi si gadis pirang untuk menatap si pemilik suara.

" Naru-chan!" Kembali teriakan itu di kumandangkan di sertai dengan lambaian tangan seorang gadis bersurai sakura.

Gadis yang di panggil naru-chan itu berdiri dengan membalas lambaian tangan si gadis sakura.

" Hahh.. hah… hah.. hah.." gadis sakura itu banyak menghela nafas setelah sampai di hadapan gadis pirang.

" minumlah ini Sakura-chan!"

" Terima kasih Naruto!" jawab gadis sakura dengan sedikit menghela nafas.

" Jadi apa ada tteba? Kenapa sakura-chan terlihat tergesa gesa?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

" Tada!" Sakura menunjukkan sebuah kapsul berwarna hijau tua kepada Naruto. Dan mengulurkannya pada Naruto.

" Aku baru saja selesai meramu pil penambah stamina. Aku ingin memberikannya pada Sasuke tapi aku ingin kau mencobanya dahulu Naru, ne kau maukan?" Tanya Saakura dengan mata puppy eyesnya.

Melihat mata puppy eyes sakura, Naruto mengiba. " Tapi kali ini benar benar ampuh kan sakura?" Tanya Naruto sedikitragu. Pasalnya hamper semua obat yang di ramu oleh Sakura yang sering ia coba selalu tidak beres. Yang paling parah ia pernah masuh rumah sakit selama seminggu karena seluruh tubuhnya menjadi hijau dan lembek.

" Aku menjaminnya kali ini tidak akan gagal Naru! Aku benar benar yakin seyakin yakinnya!" jawab Sakura dengan matanya yang bersinar sinar.

" Ugh…Baiklah aku coba!" jawab Naruto masih dengan sedikit keraguan.

GLUP… GLEK!

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

" Tak ada yang terjadi tteba!" kata Naruto, membuat sakura kehilangan semangatnya seketika.

" Gagal lagi ya?" Tanya Sakura lesu.

" Ah gagal bukan berarti kau tak akan berhasil Sakura-chan!" hibur Naruto dengan memeluk Sakura prihatin.

Di tengah acara hibur menghibur ala Naruto untuk sakura, muncul Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya yang minta di timpuk.

" Hei Dobe, Tsunade memanggil kita" katanya tanpa salam ataupun permisi.

Naruto yang mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat Sasuke mendelik.

" Apa kau tak lihat Sakura sedang sedih? Seharusnya kau menunggu aku selesai menghiburnya dulu. Bahakan kau tak mengucapkan salam sama sekali, cck, daasr TEME!" jawab naruto senewen dan dengan tekanan pada akhir kata teme yang ia ucapkan.

" Hn!" jawab Sasuke pendek. Menyulut emosi pada naruto. Dengan tangan mengepal ia melepaskan pelukannya pada Sakura dan dengan langkah tegap ia menghampiri sasuke.

POF! POF! POF!

Belum sempat Naruto sampai di hadapan Sassuke, sekumpulan asap menyelimuti seluruh badan Naruto.

Uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk!

Ketika Asap mulai menipis, terlihat samar dua sosok wanita bertubuh bohai sedang terbatuk batuk. Dan pelan pelan mulai terlihat dua gadis beramput pirang yang hanya menggunakan celana dalam bergambar kyuubi serta hanya menggunakan bra putih polos. Dengan wajah yang sama persis menyerupai Naruto!

Nampaknya Naruto menjadi dua dengan tampilan rambut yang berbeda yang satu berambut pirang di kuncir dua dan yang satunya lagi dengan rambut pirang lurus tergerai.

CROOOT!

Melihat penampakan di hadapannyaa Sasuke yang biasanya datar tak kuasa untuk tidak membendung darah dalam hidungnya, sehingga ia mimisan dengan derasnya.

" Kyaa! Kau berdarah! KYaaa! Kenapa aku telanjang begini ?" jawab Naruto dengan kedua tangan yang reflex menutupi kedua bagian tertutupnya.

" Kyaa! Sasuke –kun!" Teriak Naruto berkucir dua yang serta merta menubrukkan dirinya yang masih telanjang. Dada dengan dada, membuat Sasuke semakin banjir darah.

Membuat pemuda Raven berdarah Uchiha itu pingsan karena kekurangan darah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"ugh…" desahan terdengar dari pemuda yang tengah terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit. Hal pertama yang pemuda itu lihat adalah dua kepala bersurai pirang diatas kepalanya.

" Kau sudah sadar bocah Uchiha?" Tanya suara dari pojok ruangan. Membuatnya harus membangunkan badanya untuk melihat siapa yang tengah mengajaknya bicara.

" Sasuke-kun tak apa apa?" Tanya Naruto berrambut tergerai dengan anggun layaknya hinata, membuat Sasuke yang mendengarnya bergidik ngeri.

" Ne, Teme! Kau baik baik saja kan?" Tanya naruto yang lain dengan tidak sopannya. Membuat Sasuke menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

Menghiraukan kedua pertanyaan dari duo Naruto, sasuke lebih memilih menanggapi pertanyaan dari Tsunade, wanita yang tengah berdiri di samping Sakura yang tengah terduduk, merasa bersalah? Kernyit Sasuke menebak.

" sakura sepertinya salah menggunakan ramuan obat, dan membuat Naruto mlah membelah diri menjadi dua dengan kepribadian yang berbeda. Sebelum aku bisa mendapatkan antidotnya aku akan memeberimu tugas untuk mengawasi keduanya." Kata Tsunade yang melihat wajah oenuh pertanyaan Sasuke yang di tunjukkan padanya.

" Aku menolak!" jawab Sasuke setelah terdiam sejenak. Juga setelah mmikirkan kesehatannya jika tiba tiba kejadian yang barusan terjadi kembali.

" Kau tak punya hak untuk menolak Uchiha!" jawab Tsunade tegas.

" Kenapa? Bukankah ini salah sakura? Harusnya dialah yang bertanggung jawab" tantang Sasuke.

" Lihatlah sendiri!" jawab Tsunade dengan gerakan kepala yang menunjuk pada si duo Naruto.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi menjauhkan indranya dari si duo pirang, mau tak mau mengembalikan semua kemampuan indranya untukk melihat mereka.

" Ano.. aa..ku yang akan berkencan dengan Sasuke-kun!" kata Naruto rambut tergerai kepada Naruto berkucir dua.

" Tidak! Aku yang akan berkencan dengan Teme! Kau pergilah dengan si pink berjidat lebar itu!" kata Naruto berkucir tanpa menyaring perkataannya.

Sasuke yang melihatnya syok dengan kedua mata melotot. Sejak kappa ia berjanji akan pergi kencan dengan keduanya?' batin sasuke.

Dan di sinilah semua awal dari penderitaan serta kemodusan Sasuke akan di mulai!

 **Style**

Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya dengan wajah berantakan dan tanpa pakaian. Menengok di sebelahnya ia menemukan seorang wanita bersurai coklat, yang juga sama keadaannya dengan dirinya. Meneguk beberapa kali air putih di meja rias di samping kanannya, ia malah teringat dengn kenangannya dengan Naruto.

Yang membuatnya kembalu teringat, kenapa ia bisa berada di sini sekarang. semalam ia berterus terang kepada sang ayah jika ia ingin mengakhiri pertunangannya dengan Naruto karena merasa jenuh. Merasa tak terima dengan keputusan anaknya yang terlalu mendadakFugaku membuat syarat. Yaitu selama sehari setelah Sasuke menyatakan keputusannya malam itu, ia harus berkencan dengan tiga orang waita yang dipilihkan ayahnya. Dan di sinilah ia sekarang sedikit frustrasi dengan keeputusan ayahnya.

Mengacak rambutnya pelan. Sasuke berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya. Tapi sebentar terintrupsi dering telefon dari ponsel goldmetaliknya.

Melihat layar ponselnya, panggilan dari Fugaku ayahnya. Sasuke mengangkatnya dengan malas.

" Siang pukul sebelas, sore hari pukul tiga, dan malam hari untuk makan malam pukul sembilan. Aku ingat Tou-sama." Jawabnya singkat setelah mendengar kalimat panjang yang di ucapkan oleh Fugaku. Kemudian menutupnya sepihak.

.

.

.

Bertemu dengan Sakura di siang hari, makan direstoran yang di tunjuk Sakura dan memakan makanan yang sama sekali bukan selera Sasuke yang telah di pilihkan sakura. Membuatnya kembali teringat dengan perlakukan Naruto kepadanya saat mereka sedang makan. Naruto yang selalu ingat akan semua hal yang ia sukai membuatnya melamun dan melupakan semua ocehan Sakura tentang betapa pentingnya kesehatan yang harus ia jaga.

.

.

.

Sore harinya, sasuke bertemu dengan Ino yang mengajaknya bertemu di salah satu mal yang dimiliki keluarganya. Dengan semangat empat lima Ino mengajak Sasuke berjalan kesana kemari dari satu tempat ke tempat yang lainnya untuk berburu pakaian dan aksesoris yang kata ino sedang ngetren. Disaat Sasuke harus menunggu Ino yang sedang mengepass pakaian yang di piihnya Sasuke kembbali melamunkan dirinya yang bersama Naruto, Naruto bukan wanita yang akan pergi ke mall untuk menghabiskan uang, ia hanya akan pergi ke mall jika ia inginmembeli sebuah kado atau oleh oleh untuk teman temannya. Bahkan untuk berbelanja bahan makanan ia memilih berbelanja di pasar tradisional.

.

.

.

Malam harinya, dengan suasana penuh romantic, Sasuke sudah terduduk diam menunggu pasangan selanjutnya.

TING! Suara bel yang berbunyi ketika ada pelanggan yang masuk. Seorang gadis bersurai pirang pucat dengan dandanan elegan dan anggun. Mendudukkan dirinya di hadapan Sasuke setelah memberi salam dengan sopan. Selama makan malam itu Shion, si wanita penuh keanggunan banyak mencela pelayanan restoran yang menurutnya sangat berantakan untuknya dan Sasuke yang notabene dari kalangan bangsawan yang sangat memperhatikan tata kelakuan dan kesopanan.

Mengingatkannya dengan kelakukan brutal Naruto saat ia mengajaknya makan malam, bahkan ia tak pernah menggunakan baju yang anggun kebanyakan ia hanya menggunakan pakaian tomboynya jika ia sedang bersama sasuke dan hanya menggunakan dress sederhana jika kedua orang tuanya mengajaknya makan malam bersama.

.

.

.

Sadar dengan semua kesalahannya, Sasuke berdiri dengan tergesa dan berlari meninggalkan shion yang terbengon di tempatnya. Sasuke berlari menemui kedua orang tuanya untuk kemudian berlari menuju rumah Naruto, Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan bagaimana selengkapnya peristiwa ini?

Wrong Number

Naruto duduk dengan cemas menunggu kepulangan sasuke, sudah telah dua jam sasuke masih belum juga pulang. Setiap kali ia menelfon hanya ada suara operator cantik yang mengangkat teleponnya.

Ketika menelfon di kantorpun sang sekertaris menjawab bahwa Sasuke sudah meninggalkkan kantornya sejak tiga jam yang lalu. Pikiran pikiran negative mulai menguasai pikiran naruto. Mulai dari sasuke yang tiba tiba di rampok lalu dibunuh dan kemudian mayatnya di mutilasi. Hingga pikiran pikiran konyol seperti Sasuke yang sedang ada dalam perjalanan pulang bertemu dengan katak raksasa yang mengaku bernama gamabunta dan menginginkan sebuah ciuman darinya. Dan lain sebagainya.

Tak kuat menunggu lama, Naruto akhirnya memutuskan untuk meninggalkan rumahnya dan menemui kedua orang tuanya untuk meminta izin mencari sasuke, yang herannya Naruto di izinkan keluar padahal biasanya Naruto tak di perbolehkan keluar tanpa salah satu dari mereka. Tapi tetap dengan bodyguard.

Hampir menghabiskan malam hari ini, Naruto berjalan pulang menuju rumahnya dengan lesu. Memasuki kamarnya dengan menundukkan kepalanya. Merasakan ada sesuatu yang lengket yang ia injak, Naruto memfokuskan matanya untuk melihat apa yang ia injak. Warna merah, merah arusn seperti darah adalah warna yang ia sadari yang dengan segera ia mendongakkan kepalanya seketika.

Dan setelahnya Naruto pingsan ketika melihat Sasuke dengan pisau dapur kesayangannya dan darah di banyak tempat di badan dan wajahnya menurut asumsinya tengah memegangi seorang bayi menggemaskan yang tak kalah penuh dengan .

Jadi saya mem-post potongan potongan fict ini untuk kalian supaya kalian bisa memilih fict mana yang harus saya publish duluan? Jangan lupa tulis jawaban kalin di kolom review ya? Untuk selanjutnya saya akan publish ff yang paling banyak di pilih di chapter selanjutnya di laman Fanfic ini ya!

Untuk kelanjutan dobe householder saya sama sekali belum buat drafny sedang ff blue masih in progress jadi saya nggk bisa ngasih kepasian kapan bisa publish dua fanfic itu, gomen! Dan untuk TRYOUT yang saya janjikan nanti malam akan saya publish. Karena hari minggu kemaren saya sama sekali nggk ada waktu. Saya harus menjaga saudara saya yang tena db di RS dan melakukan beberapa Asrama yang wajib saya ikuti.

 ** _Selamat mereview!_**


End file.
